Koibito
by Reykou Higurashi
Summary: Shuichi, hay algo que debo decirte, se que nunca lo he dicho, pero..te amo, y vallas a donde vallas, yo ire contigo... xd soy mala cn los summary, pero leanla, termina con una linda cancion que Yuki le dedica a Shuichi, creada para este momento... koibito


"never forget how much I love you..."

Koibito

-lo encontraron? -dijo Yuki casi gritando mientras hablaba por telefono- ¡¡ que está en el hospital! oh por dios que le paso? si, si se donde queda... voy para alla...

Yuki colgó y rapidamente tomando su abrigo y las llaves de su auto, salio rumbo al hospital, sin importarle haber dejado encendido el televisor. Manejó hecho una furia, y en menos de 10 minutos, habia llegado. Entró apartando a varias personas, y luego de saber donde se encontraba quien buscaba, Yuki corrio hasta detenerse en la habitacion 101, abrio la puerta y entro

Si, ese era su baka... ¿como no reconocer ese hermoso cabello rosado? se veia mal... estaban cubiertos de vendas sus brazos y piernas, tenia una sonda con suero en la vena... se veia muy debil...

-Shu... -dijo acercandose- mi Shuichi, ¿que te ocurrio? desde antier que te fuiste no se que te ocurrio..

---flash back---

-YUKI! anda, vamos a hacer algo! -dijo el pelirrosado saltando de un lado a otro en el estudio- vamos a jugar, estoy aburrido!

-no baka! deja de molestarme ahora, tengo que terminar este libro, callate un rato y dejame trabajar...

-oh, está bien... ire a casa de Hiro...

-si, si, está bien... no tardes mucho.. -respondio Yuki haciendole una despedida con la mano y viendolo marcharse

---fin flash back---

-pensé que estarias con Hiro... al dia siguiente cuando desperte frente a la computadora, me sorprendio no oir tus grititos en la casa... me enojé, pensando que habias dormido en casa de Hiro... ahora me apena recordar como llame furioso a su casa preguntando por ti... pero, cuando me dijo que te habias marchado la noche anterior, tres horas después de haber llegado... me espanté mucho... Shuichi, ¿que te paso?

Shuichi abrio lentamente sus ojos, Yuki sonrio aliviado ante esto

-Yuki... -dijo shuichi quedamente

-me espantaste baka... -dijo este- que... que paso?

-yo.. yo... no quiero hablar de eso... -dijo cerrando los ojos

-de acierdo, de acuerdo... descansa... -dijo Yuki dandole una leve caricia en la mejilla

Entonces, Yuki se percato del medico que estaba junto a él, este le extendio la mano a modo de saludo y le pidio lo acompañara a su oficina. Una vez que llegó, Yuki exploto

-vamos doctor, no quiero mentiras... ¿que le paso a shuichi? como está?

-Señor Uesugi... lo que tiene shuichi es muy delicado...

-digame! que pasa?

-lo... lo violaron

estas ultimas palabras cayeron sobre yuki como un balde de agua fria ¡¡como se habia atrevido alguien! ¡¡quien habia sido capaz! y peor aun, ¡¡ porque el no estuvo ahi para cuidarlo!

-las heridas del cuerpo no parecen ser greaves, pronto sanarán.. -oyo que le decia el medico- pero debemos hacerle mas estudios para comprobar que todo este en orden

-si, de acuerdo... -dijo yuki al borde de las lagrimas saliendo de ahi- con permiso...

Nuevamente se dirigio al cuarto de shuichi, este se veia tan hermoso, asi, durmiendo... ¡¡como alguien habia sido capaz de hacer semejante cosa! lo mataria de saber quien era, cómo, ¿porque? saco su celular y llamo a hiro, avisandole que habian encontrado a shuichi

Tuvo que obligarlo su hermano a abandonar el hospital, ya que no queria dejar a shuichi solo, no podia... ¿y si le hacian algo mientras el no estaba?no se lo perdonaria... finalmente no pudo mas y cayo desmayado y tatsuha se lo llevo a su departamento. Hiro sonrio tristemente, se habia percatado de que, a pesar de la frialdad que demostraba, yuki amaba a shuichi...

Una semana paso desde aquello, aquel dia Shuichi seria dado de alta, este se levanto y comenzo a vestirse, yuki pasaria por el dentro de un rato... habia dicho debia comprar algo...

-señor shindou.. -dijo el medico entrando. me alegra verlo con tano ánimo, ¿como se siente?

-pues... -shuichi sonrio tristemente- no puedo olvidar lo pasado, pero...no debo parecer preocupado... no para yuki... aunque no es algo que pueda olvidar tan facilmente cierto? por mas que yo quiera... yo.. yo...

-vamos, no se entristezca asi... mañana debe venir por sus resultados... o prefiere que le diga al señor Uesugi para que venga el?

-a yuki? no, no... vendre yo mismo...

Yuki llego por el y los dos salieron rumbo al departamento. Ahi, shuichi se sorprendio al ver la mesa puesta para dos personas, habia velas, musica.. todo para una noche romántica...

-yuki... es sorprendente...

-shu... no quiero verte sufrir... no quiero que estés triste... te quiero...

-yuki...

Yuki lo besó suavemente y coloco algo en sus manos, Shuichi miró sorprendido que era un anillo, un anillo de compromiso

-y esto?

-se que no podemos casarnos, como tu hubieras querido, pero... esto no impide que estemos juntos cierto?

-yuki... -shuichi sonrio y beso al escritor, los dos lentamente se fueron acostando en el sofa, yuki bajó la mano hasta la hombria del joven...

recuerdos, amargos recuerdos... un hombre lamiendose los labios... acorralandolo con fuerza en un callejon... besandolo con furia... arrancandole la ropa, y luego... luego de eso... dolor...

-no yuki -dijo shuichi apartandolo con fuerza

-shu... que te sucede? -dijo yuki al ver que el cantante temblaba y sudaba frio- no hare nada, lo prometo.. nada hasta que tu asi lo quieras...

-gra... gracias... -shuichi sonrio- mejor... vamos a comer, no?

El dia siguiente llegó, Shuichi salio temprano a la disquera a pesar de todos los esfuerzos de yuki por que no fuera, no deseaba que le pasara algo... una vez ahi, le pidio a hiro que lo acompañara al medico por sus resultados de analisis. Los dos llegaron al hospital, y shuichi entro a la oficina del doctor...

Hiro ya estaba impacientandose, shuichi llevaba mas de una hora ahi adentro. de pronto, lo vio salir, muy pálido, rápidamente se acerco a él

-shu.. que pasa?

-hiro... es que... es que yo... -dijo su amigo antes de tirarse a sus brazos llorando

Yuki no comprandia, hacia casi dos semanas que shuichi habia regresado aquella noche, despues de trabajar, y se comportaba muy extraño. Al principio pensó que seria por lo pesado que debio haber sido regresar al trabajo despues del incidente de la violacion, pero no ocurria nada que significara un cambio. Ahora shuichi huia de él, no dejaba siquiera que lo besara, dormia aparte y todo el tiempo pedia lo dejara tranquilo, simplemente no podia comprenderlo...

-shiuchi-dijo yuki acercandose a él en un nuevo intento cuando llego al departamento

-hola... .-sonrio el tristemente -por favor, dejame solo si?

-no te entiendo... -murmuro yuki- antes, me rogabas te prestara atencion, desde que regrese contigo he cambiado, lo has visto... ahora ya no me da miedo demostrarte cuanto te amo, cuanto me importas... y eres tu quien se aleja... dime, ¿que ocurre?

-yuki yo... yo... -shuichi comenzó a llorar

-shu, vamos, no llores, sabes que es lo que menos me gusta... -dijo el acercandose

-no me toques! -dijo shuichi de pronto-yuki... yo... yo.. te quiero pero... no podemos seguir juntos

-QUE! pero pero.. ¿que estas diciendo?

shuichi se acerco a él y dejo algo en su mano, Yuki miro con asombro que era el anillo de compromiso

-te quiero, pero no puedo dañarte -dijo shuichi llorando- asi que debo decirte la verdad...fui al medico hace dos semanas, a recoger los resultados de mis análisis... lo.. lo que me hicieron... la.. la violacion... tuvo consecuencias... yo... yo.. tengo sida...

yuki sintio que el mundo se le venia abajo cuando escucho eso ¡como era posible! no, eso no podia estar ocurriendo...

-pero... pero es cierto?

-si, lo es... no jugaria para nada con esto... parece que mi cuerpo no resiste mucho... y tarde o temprano moriré de esto... no quiero, no puedo obligarte a permanecer con alguien como yo... asi que... te dejo libre, por mucho que te ame... ¿entiendes porque no puedes tocarme? corres el riezgo de enfermar igual que yo... yuki.. te quiero...

-shu... shuichi! -grito yuki

demasiado tarde, shuichi habia abierto la puerta y salido corriendo, yuki fue tras el, sin embargo no lo encontro por ningun lado, decidio ir a casa de hiro pensando que ahi lo encontraria

.es cierto? es cierto que shuichi... -pregunto yuki en cuanto la puerta se abrio

-si... es cierto...

-y porque no me lo dijo!

- no queria que te preocuparas...

-está aqui?

-no... ¿que no estaba contigo?

-huyo despues de confesarmelo...

-debemos encontrarlo...

dos meses habian pasado, y aun no habia alguna pista de shuichi, yuki se encontraba deprimido, sin tener ningun deseo de hacer algo, lo unico que esperaba es que shuihchi estuviera bien.. de pronto el telefono sono

-hola?

-lo encontraron yuki-dijo hiro- el... está en el hospital...

-como... como está?

-tendras que verlo tu mismo... te doy la direccion

La vision de shuichi era horrible... no se parecia a lo que solia ser, se veia muy delgado, tenia monton de sondas en su cuerpo para alimentarlo y un respirador para ayudarlo (valga la palabra) a respirar

-está muy delicado- dijo el medico- sufre de una fuerte pulmonia, que... sumada a su delicada condicion... no tiene mas de 4 meses...

-que! esta usted seguro? no hay nada que se pueda hacer ya?

-me encantaria decirle que hay algo pero... no, no hay nada que podamos hacer...

-yo, quiero quedarme con el...

Shuichi abrio los ojos, en cuanto estos estuvieron completamente abiertos, distinguio un par de luces ambarinas que lo observaban, yuki estaba ahi...

-yuki, que haces aqui?

-te cuido... que mas podria estar haciendo?

-pe.. pero..

-no me diste tiempo- respondio yuki- nunca me dejaste responder cuando me lo confesaste... shuichi, te quiero... y no pienso dejarte solo en esto pase lo que pase...

-yuki... -shu se sorprendio al ver que yuki le colocaba nuevamente el anillo en su dedo- pero...

-nada de peros... en cuanto te sientas un poco mejor, regresaras a casa... conmigo...

El doctor autorizo a yuki llevarse a shuichi, parecia que la pulmonia casi desaparecia, pero... para lo que le podia quedar de vida... mejor que lo disfrutara lo mas que pudiera... Yuki cargo a shuichi, pues este se encontraba debil, y lo coloco en su asiento en el auto, conduciendolo a casa

-te sientes mejor? ¿necesitas algo¡ -pregunto yuki viendo a shuichi, quien estaba sentado en el sofa

-no... gracias...-sonrio el- yuki... deberias dejarme ir...

-y a donde irias? no... tu deber es quedarte conmigo, soy tu "koibito" cierto?

-eiri... -yuki se sorprendio al oir a shuchi llamarlo asi- te quiero...

-y yo a ti...

Yuki se acerco lentamente a shuichi, este no opuso resistencia, y finalmente cubrio sus labios con un dulce beso. Yuki bajo sus manos tocando la espalda de shuichi, continuo bajandolas hasta llegar a "esa" parte... shuichi se separo

-yuki... no... no podemos... con los besos no hay problema, pero... si continuamos... te contagiare...

-shuichi.. -yuki se oyo a si mismo diciendo lo que pensaba- no me importa.. tu eres mi vida, y en cuanto tu te vayas, yo me ire contigo... aunque mi cuerpo continue aqui.. quiero estar contigo... es lo que mas deseo...

-yuki...

-vamos no te preocupes, dejame continuar, lo deseo... el estar contigo... -dijo Yuki recostando a shuichi sobre el sillon- y llamame Eiri de nuevo, me gusta oirlo de ti...

-Eiri... -dijo shuichi sonrojado, Yuki contemplo el rostro ruborizado del cantante, con los labios entreabiertos... si, haria lo que fuera por el...

-te amo... -le susurro yuki antes de caer rendido junto a él despues de haberle hecho el amor...

"shuichi, hace dos semanas que me dejaste, no sobreviviste mucho después de todo, pero ¿sabes? se que ahora debes estar feliz, libre de todo dolor y sufrimiento... despues de saber que estabas enfermo, no me importo, logre me dejaras hacerte el amor 8 veces mas, la ultima fue maravilloso... me queda el recuerdo de tu hermosa cara sonrojada, tus ojos iluminados y tu boca buscando la mia, hambrientos uno del otro... y tu voz.. la ultima vez que me llamaste Eiri... simplemente perfecto...

El doctor dice que morire pronto, eso me hace feliz, pronto podré alcanzarte, me esperarás ¿cierto? es una promesa que hicimos...

No me duele dejar a nadie, no me arrepiento de haber hecho el amor contigo, de haberme contagiado.. porque, fue de ti... la persona que mas amo, a la que nunca olvidare...

Me hiciste cambiar, todo te lo debo a ti, me hiciste mostrar mis sentimientos, me enseñaste a amarte, me enseñaste a mostrarte al verdadero Eiri, a aquel que daria todo por ti, que es precisamente lo que hare...

He escrito una nueva y ultima novela; "koibito" cualquiera que la lea, sabra que habla de ti... te describo perfectamente a ti, mi amor, tal y como te recuerdo, ahi, saltando, gritando, riendo... el final... bueno, termina como nosotros terminaremos... juntos hasta la eternidad... sabes? de lo unico que realmente me arrepiento es de no haber conluido la cancion que hice para ti antes de que te fueras, me gustaria que la oyeras, ¿te gustaria? me hubiera hustado que oirte cantandola... solo para mi... vendra adjunta en el libro... sera lo mas importante de este... pero, ya no impora... dentro de pronto estaremos juntos, te tendre junto a mi, ¿podras cantarmela entonces? si, supongo que si...

Te amo Shuichi, no lo olvides nuca...

Con amor, Yuki Eiri... TU Eiri..."

-estas fueron las ultimas palabras de yuki... -dijo tatsuka llorando- encontre esta carta esta mañana junto a su cuerpo, un anillo y el manuscrito original de su obra... yo... me encargare de la publicacion, es lo que hubiera querido mi hermano...

-la cancion... Koibito... es hermosa... -dijo Tohma- se la dare a Ryuichi para que la cante... ya que shuichi no pudo hacerlo... sera en su memoria, y en la de Eiri...

-murio feliz, ¿cierto? -dijo Hiro viendo como bajaban el ataud de Yuki y lo colocaban junto al de Shuichi- pensando en el...

-Eiri siempre fue extraño... -susurró Tohma- pero no cabe duda que el y Shuichi siempre se amaron... y su amor sobrevivira por siempre...

Koibito

no ha llegado la hora y ya te espero

busco por todos lados aquello especial para ti

quisiera decirte con palabras cuanto te quiero

pero prefiero dejar a mi cuerpo hablar por mi...

¿recuerdas esa noche? la ultima juntos

nuestros cuerpos se entregaron el uno al otro

admirando la noche, la luna, tu cara

nosotros paso a ser tan solo uno

Desde entonces no he logrado olvidarte

cada dia que pasa ansio verte

¿cuando llegara el momento de vernos de nuevo?

y que nuestro cuerpo hable de amor al mismo tiempo?

¿recuerdas esa noche? la ultima juntos

nuestros cuerpos se entregaron el uno al otro

admirando la noche, la luna, tu cara

nosotros paso a ser tan solo uno

¿recuerdas aquella noche? el maravilloso momento

cuando pude demostrarte mi verdadero sentimiento

eso ha pasado, no estas pero yo te espero

llegara el dia en que nos veamos de nuevo...

y nos llenaremos de amor al mismo tiempo,

y nos embriagaremos de nuestro ser

porque este es el amor que tu y yo sabemos tener...

Koibito

no ha llegado la hora y ya te espero

busco por todos lados aquello especial para ti

quisiera decirte con palabras cuanto te quiero

pero prefiero dejar a mi cuerpo hablar por mi...

¿recuerdas esa noche? la ultima juntos

nuestros cuerpos se entregaron el uno al otro

admirando la noche, la luna, tu cara

nosotros paso a ser tan solo uno

Desde entonces no he logrado olvidarte

cada dia que pasa ansio verte

¿cuando llegara el momento de vernos de nuevo?

y que nuestro cuerpo hable de amor al mismo tiempo?

¿recuerdas esa noche? la ultima juntos

nuestros cuerpos se entregaron el uno al otro

admirando la noche, la luna, tu cara

nosotros paso a ser tan solo uno

¿recuerdas aquella noche? el maravilloso momento

cuando pude demostrarte mi verdadero sentimiento

eso ha pasado, no estas pero yo te espero

llegara el dia en que nos veamos de nuevo...

y nos llenaremos de amor al mismo tiempo,

y nos embriagaremos de nuestro ser

porque este es el amor que tu y yo sabemos tener...


End file.
